


Like A Butterfly On A Card, I'm Naked And I'm Scarred

by trashcangimmick



Series: Devour Me [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Acting out to to get your Dom’s attention might not always be the best strategy, but it’s the only one Gavin knows.





	Like A Butterfly On A Card, I'm Naked And I'm Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my Terrible Sons. Trans boy Gavin is canon, sorry I don’t make the rules.

Gavin knows he’s fucked the second he walks through the front door. He immediately gets slammed against it as RK900 shuts it behind him. Smooth hands wrap around Gavin’s throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off his air supply. He was already light headed. He’s had a few too many beers. Stayed out much later than usual. When he got the customary ‘ _It’s past your bedtime. Come home right now’_ text, he ignored it. He stayed for another drink. Dragged his feet. Waited until his phone vibrated with a few increasingly threatening messages before getting into a taxi.

 

He can feel his heartbeat in his face as the world goes blurry at the edges. RK looms over him. So fucking tall. Broad shouldered. Strong. He could snap Gavin like a twig if he felt like it. And god. Gavin wants him to. He wants this stupid robot to  _ destroy _ him. 

 

“You disobeyed me.” RK900 sounds cool and collected as always. Completely unaffected, while Gavin’s already flushed and dizzy. 

 

He lets up on his grip enough for Gavin to suck in a breath and say, “I sure did. What are you gonna do about it, fuckwad?”

 

Gavin’s feet aren’t touching the ground anymore. The world is a swirl of light and color as RK900 hoists him over one shoulder and starts walking towards the bedroom.

 

“Hey!” Gavin squirms. The arm wrapped around his waist is immovable. “I can walk, you asshole. I’m not that drunk.”

 

They’re already through the door. RK moves fast. He throws Gavin down onto the bed with enough force to be jarring. Gavin reacts too slow. Doesn’t have the presence of mind to roll away or fight it when RK sits down and pulls Gavin over his lap. 

 

RK pushes Gavin’s pants and underwear down around his thighs, which is both thrilling and terrifying because of everything that comes next. Fuck. Gavin’s already so hard. So goddamn wet. The throbbing between his legs is unbearable. 

 

“I’m disappointed in you, Detective Reed.” RK900 murmurs, running his hand across Gavin’s exposed ass. “There’s no need to act like a brat. If you wanted to play, you could have just asked.”

 

“Maybe I’m just sick of you trying to boss me around all the goddamn time—“

 

The resounding  _ smack _ echoes through the room. Gavin whines. Blood rushes to the surface of is skin. Heat. Stinging pain, followed by a pleasant ache. 

 

“Do I have to gag you?” It’s almost conversational. “I like to hear you beg, but if you can’t control yourself and stop talking back–I will take appropriate measures.”

 

Gavin thinks about it. Thinks about RK’s silk tie stuffed in his mouth. That’s very good. But he’s not going to say so. That’s not what this is about. He wants to be forced. Degraded. Humiliated. He wants to fight it tooth and nail until there’s no choice but to go limp and surrender. 

 

So instead of responding at all, he tries to squirm away. He manages to make it halfway to the floor before RK is dragging him back up again like he weighs nothing. 

 

“I see.” RK lets out a bored sigh. 

 

The flurry of harsh slaps against bare skin is a lot to process. There’s a mechanical regularity to them. But Gavin is already too overwhelmed to anticipate the movements. He just lies there. Writhing, helpless, moaning, as RK holds him down and spanks him hard enough to bruise. The tops of Gavin’s thighs are slick. It’s getting difficult to separate the pleasant and uncomfortable sensations. He just knows he wants more. He wants more of everything. He needs it.

 

He almost doesn’t notice that RK has paused. Really, it only registers when he feels a finger sliding over slick skin. Edging inside him. 

 

“You’re such a disgusting slut.” RK pushes his finger in a little farther. “I’m trying to correct your terrible behavior, and you’re getting off on it.”

 

Gavin just grunts as RK slips a second finger into him. Fuck. It feels so good. It’s not enough. He needs something. Anything. He tries to rock his hips a little, push RK’s fingers deeper. Of course, that makes RK pull away. 

 

“Greedy.” RK shoves his fingers into Gavin’s mouth instead. “Suck.”

 

Gavin does. He can taste himself. Salty musk. Sharp arousal. He licks until he can’t taste anything at all. Just that bland nothingness of synthetic skin. He doesn’t whine when RK pulls his fingers away. Maybe it’s a near thing, but whatever.

 

“What do you want, Detective Reed? Ask for it.”

 

No. Not yet. Not ready yet. Push harder. Gavin makes another pathetic effort to get away. RK lets him. He lets Gavin try to make it to the door, pants around his knees. He stands up when Gavin’s hand touches the knob. And then Gavin’s in the air again. One of Rk’s hands around his neck. The other pressed between his legs. Shit. Shit.  _ Shit. _ RK’s palm grinds against Gavin’s dick and he can’t choke back the moan.

 

“You can make this stop at any point, Detective.” RK whispers, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Let’s dispense with the idea that you’re not desperate for it.”

 

“I hate you.” Gavin gets the words out just before the hand on his jugular tightens. 

 

RK actually laughs at him. “You’re dripping wet just at the idea of having my cock inside you. And you’re always thinking about it. I can tell. Anytime you get that far-off look in your eye, and your heart rate increases, and you press your thighs together underneath your desk, I know you’re thinking about me.”

 

RK slips two fingers in. Gavin can’t do anything but clutch at the strong arms holding him up. His vision is starting to tunnel. RK has never actually choked him to the point of unconsciousness before. But they’ve gotten real damn close. RK loosens his grip just enough that Gavin stays awake. Not entirely alert. Everything is spinning. 

 

“Tell me how badly you want me and I’ll fuck you.” RK nips at Gavin’s earlobe. 

 

“Fuck yourself.”

 

“If you continue to act out, I’ll leave. I won’t hit you anymore. I’ll stop choking you. And I won’t have sex with you. Is  _ that _ what you’d prefer?”

 

Fucker. Gavin hates this. He doesn’t want to ask for it. Just wants it to happen. Asking for it means thinking about it. Admitting he needs it. That this isn’t just a stupid mistake playing on repeat. That he willingly chooses this, again and again, because he likes it.

 

_ “Please.” _ It’s barely a whisper. 

 

“Please, what?” 

 

“Please use me.”

 

RK drops him. Gavin barely manages to get his feet underneath him and avoid collapsing. Then he’s being pushed down to his knees. He doesn’t fight it. RK unzips his slacks. Gavin closes his eyes, sinking into the welcoming darkness. Fingers tangle in his hair, pulling enough to hurt. RK pushes into his mouth. All the way in. Still doesn’t taste like anything. Even though he’s leaking. Gavin can feel the added slickness coating his tongue as RK starts to fuck his throat. 

 

Gavin’s muscles go slack. Everything is blissfully quiet apart from the wet sound of RK’s cock sliding against his lips. He’s choking. Can’t breathe. There are tears running down his cheeks. 

 

He’s so happy. 

 

This is the only time that voice in the back of his head that tells him he’s not good enough, strong enough, fucking  _ manly _ enough, shuts up for a while. Gavin has clawed his way through life. Always struggling upstream, against the current. Deadbeat Dad. Mom a junkie. Passed around foster care. A weird little queer is always the easy target. But he worked his ass off. Got the grades. Built up the strength. Kept his nose clean. Got into the police academy by the time he was twenty. 

 

The thing about fighting your way up the food chain, is you constantly worry about sliding back down. Doesn’t matter that he has a nice apartment, in a decent part of town, and relative job security. He’s always convinced it’s going to be taken away. Why would he be allowed to have nice things and keep them? It’s not logical. It goes against everything he’s learned about life thus far. Comfort is temporary. Suffering is eternal. 

 

He can only accept pleasure that hurts. It has to be like this. So he can understand it. Trust it. He doesn’t have to wait for the other shoe to drop if he’s already getting slapped around. 

 

RK yanks on his hair again, making him whimper. He tries to relax. Just take it. He used to have a pretty sensitive gag reflex. He’s been ‘trained out of it’ for the most part. His jaw aches. His lungs burn. His throat spasms and clenches, trying to cope with the repeated intrusion. 

 

Then it stops abruptly as it started. 

 

“Strip.”

 

RK stands back. Hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it lazily. Those cold eyes record everything. Sometimes, he makes Gavin watch it after the fact.  _ Look at what a dirty whore you are. Look at what you let me do to you.  _ If Gavin really pisses him off, he starts threatening to post the footage on some sleazy website, or even send it to their coworkers. It’s an empty threat. Probably. But the slight chance it could actually happen is both arousing and deeply upsetting. 

 

Gavin kicks off his shoes and squirms out of his jeans. He shrugs off his jacket. That’s the easy part. His hands shake a little as he toys with the bottom of his hoodie. He doesn’t enjoy being shirtless under most circumstances. Doesn’t like the faded pink scars that run under his pectoral muscles. But of course, RK  _ insists.  _ Always does. Because it makes Gavin uncomfortable. 

 

“Don’t make me wait.” 

 

Fuck. 

 

Gavin lets out a steady breath and pulls the hoodie up over his head, exposing skin, leaving him totally naked. Vulnerable. Nowhere to run or hide. 

 

RK smiles. A predator circling in on an easy meal. He grabs Gavin by the hips and hoists him up, pressing his back against the wall. It’s a reflex to clutch at his shoulders. Gavin wraps his legs around RK’s waist, because he knows it’s about to be a hell of a ride. 

Their lips brush together as RK sinks into him, and it’s hard to tell which thing is more disorienting. There isn’t time to ponder it. Gavin’s ability to have coherent thoughts disintegrates as RK starts to move. Thrusting into him, hard and deep. Filling him up so goddamn right. Gavin knows he’s making noises that are too high pitched. He’s going to hate listening to them later. Right now, he doesn’t care. He sounds like a little bitch. Anyone would with the way RK is pounding into him. 

 

Gavin tries to slide a hand between them. Touch himself. He doesn’t even get close before RK grabs his wrist and puts it right back where it was, on his shoulder. Gentler than Gavin was expecting. Usually he gets slapped or something when he tries that shit.

 

“I don’t believe you’re quite that stupid.” RK breathes against his mouth. Gavin can feel the smile. “Stop trying to upset me. I want to keep fucking you.”

 

And god. That makes Gavin shiver. The fact that RK  _ wants _ him in any capacity. That RK became a goddamn deviant so they could do this.  _ I am not programmed to have emotions or desires beyond completing my mission—however I find myself compelled to touch you. I want to make you scream, Detective Reed. I want to fuck _

_ you so hard that you have trouble walking. This is obviously an instability in my software. But I am _

_ disinclined to seek repairs at the moment.  _

 

RK kisses him again. It’s hungry. Messy. Not the calculated touch of a machine, but the passionate carelessness of a lover. Gavin is wound up too tight. His thighs are trembling. Something has to give. 

 

“Are you going to come for me?” RK rumbles. Voice dropping into that dangerous, raspy register. 

 

“Please.” Gavin all but sobs. He never quite stopped crying. He hadn’t noticed. But he can still feel the tears trickling out. 

 

“Yes? Use your words.”

 

_ “Please touch me, Daddy. I’m soclose—Icant—“ _

 

RK groans. Actually groans as he slips a hand between them and rubs his thumb across Gavin’s cock. It’s heaven. Gavin tenses. 

 

“That’s it. Come for Daddy. Good boy.”

 

Gavin shudders apart. Hips jerking. He. Fuck. He squirts. There’s gonna be a big wet spot on the carpet. Will he have to lick it up? Just the thought of it, the fact that RK is still touching him, gently rubbing in contrast to his harsh thrusts, it’s enough to send Gavin over the edge again immediately. 

 

He might scream a little. Turn into a babbling mess.  _ Daddy, it’s too much, I can’t—please no more—oh, _

_ oH—fuck. _

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” RK is speeding up. Thrusts becoming slightly erratic. He can go a long time if he feels like it. But he seems on edge tonight too. It’s been too long since they did this. Almost two weeks. Gavin hates being ignored for that long, but he loves when RK can’t control himself. 

 

_ “N-no.” _

 

“Didn’t think so.” RK bites the side of Gavin’s neck. Slams into him, thumb sliding against his cock with more focus and intention. 

 

“Daddy!” It might be described as a squeak. Gavin knows his face is bright pink  

 

“You’ve got one more in you. We’re nowhere near your record.” RK laughs. “Come on, baby. Daddy wants to feel it.”

 

Of course. Gavin is powerless to resist. He’s shaking. Gushing. Squeezing down around RK’s cock. Flooded with endorphins. The high of being ruined completely. A few more brutal thrusts and RK goes still, just for a moment, adding to the sticky mess. 

 

He withdraws and Gavin already misses it. Being so full. Being the center of RK’s attention. All wrapped up in… some kind of feeling. Caught in the moment. 

 

RK carries Gavin over to the bed and sets him down. Gavin rolls onto his side. Facing away from RK. This is the worst part. The comedown. 

 

Every time it happens he can’t believe it. Calling somebody—that. He always feels disgusting.  _ Ashamed _ . It’s not something that should get him off. Not something he should want. 

 

The mattress dips. RK curls around him. Spooning him. Gavin doesn’t have the energy to protest. 

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” RK900 sounds bored, as usual. Gently running his fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“All of this was an obvious plea for attention.”

 

“No it wasn’t.”

 

“The only recent change I can think of is that I’ve been working late. You know our job requires that sort of thing on occasion. I am not purposefully electing to spend time away from you. In fact—you should most likely be working late as well given our current case volume.”

 

“Unlike you, I need to sleep sometimes.”

 

“That is true. If you don’t get at least six hours, you’re even more disagreeable than usual.” It’s quiet for a moment. RK presses a kiss against the side of Gavin’s head. “Get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Gavin waits to feel the bed move again. For RK to get up, and leave, and go about the rest of his night. It doesn’t happen. 

 

“Are you… staying?” Gavin hates how goddamn hopeful he sounds. Like the gesture of RK actually spending the night in bed with him is enough to paper over all the other fucked up shit they just did and make this whole mess halfway  _ romantic.  _

 

“It would be beneficial for me to enter standby mode for a while. Clear my cache. Process files.”

 

“OK.” Gavin might press a little closer against the solid body behind him. “If it turns out that you snore, I’m kicking you to the couch.”

 

“I don’t breathe, how could I snore?”

 

“It’s a joke, dipshit.”

 

RK slaps him on the thigh. “Go to sleep.”

 

“Jeeez. Sir, yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Bravery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMzUbRuaCCc) song. I've got [tumblr](http://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Special thanks to oswobblepot for those Good Good edits. Also petition to get hanky-pankie an ao3 so I can gift him trash that is his fault.


End file.
